


Uchicats

by Voruto_Son_of_Boruto



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Madara is salty and sassy, Multi, Obito is subdued, Redemption, Reincarnation, also I'm posting this as I'm writing it so there may be more characters added, but Obito gets to lay in the sun because kakashi is a good cat-dad, but just tagging to be safe, hinted pairings, the pairings are vague, the pendulum between angst and crack is huge btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto/pseuds/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto
Summary: Madara and Obito Uchiha wake up in the "In-Between" and receive a second chance to live: this time with no manipulations. On this particular road of life, there lies peace and happiness.





	1. A Heavenly Argument

     When he came to, he noticed that he felt no pain--in fact he felt almost nothing physical at all. Even the pain where his soul was had less of an ache. Madara Uchiha opened his eyes and looked around. The last thing he really remembered was Black Zetsu stabbing him through the back and then darkness and overwhelming sadness and fear.

 

     He jumped when a voice nearby rose in frustration and anger, “But this has never happened before!”

 

     “Well, there’s nothing we can do about it. Those in charge have already made their decision. We just have to wait for the other one to arrive.”

 

     Madara Uchiha, never one to sit still and wait for his fate, sat up and tried to find the source of the voices. There, a few feet away was a sight that he had never expected to see. The two figures looked up at him and both smiled.

 

     “It’s been a while brother,” Izuna Uchiha grinned, “You took a while to get here.”

 

     For the first time in a while, Madara was speechless. Tears unwillingly came to his eyes and he slowly walked towards the benches where his brother and another younger woman was sitting. “So this is the afterlife,” He commented, sitting down across from his brother.

 

     “Well...” Izuna looked guiltily at the other woman, a young brunette with kind looking eyes.

 

     “Not quite,” she smiled, “There were some, complications, and so you and his case will be handled a bit differently. I’m Rin Nohara, by the way. We were never formally introduced.” Madara thought he imagined an edge to her introduction but she only glanced playfully at Izuna, who looked a bit sour.

 

     That’s when he remembered. Rin had been the girl he had had killed to turn Obito over to his side completely. He blanched and shot a panicked look at the both of them. Izuna simply shrugged and smiled weakly.

 

     “No worries, I have no hard feelings. You were manipulated as much as you manipulated others,” Rin broke the awkward silence. Madara slowly turned to look at her with shock--also remembering Black Zetsus last few words.  _ He had been a pawn. _ His face heated with an angry blush.

 

     “Calm down brother,” Izuna put his hand on Madara’s shoulder. “That is why your case is a bit different. But before we explain it to you, we have to wait on one more person.”

 

     It seemed like hours passed. While any other person might have filled those hours with meaningless chatter, all three spirits seemed content to sit in each others presence and consider their own thoughts.

 

     However, a disturbing thought filled Madara and he looked towards Rin and said, “Obito is the other person, isn’t he…”

 

     Rin and Izuna simply looked at him and smiled. Then glanced over as a door out of nowhere opened and a familiar scarred face came into view. Obito Uchiha saw Rin first and he practically ran over to her.

 

     “I’m so sorry it took me so long to get here!” Obito said, “A lot of things happened... and I...never became Hokage… I’m sorry.”

 

     Rin laughed and Madara noticed how Obitos eyes lit up at the sound. “I’ve not been waiting for too long, silly! And you don’t have to apologize for that… you worked so hard!”

 

     Izuna made a small coughing sound in the back of his throat and Rin returned to seriousness. Obito, noticing Madara for the first time, paled and stepped back a few steps. Before anyone else could say anything, Izuna stepped forward.

 

     “Now, Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha, Rin Nohara and I, Izuna Uchiha, are here to help you into your next stage of existence.”

 

     “Unfortunately, the powers that be have decided that you cannot enter the Pure Land quite yet...due to your actions in life,” Rin looked sadly at Obito. He bowed his head, ashamed.

 

     “However, they decided that since your actions were caused by higher level manipulations, you will re-enter the world of the living in a different form and pass one more lifetime there.”

 

     “What do you mean by different forms?” Madara asked cautiously. Rin laughed again, and Madara (once again) noticed how Obitos eyes lit up.

 

     “Cats. That way you cannot get into too much trouble, but you will also have a chance to really connect with humanity and atone for your actions.”

 

     “A  _ cat? _ ” Obito sputtered incredulously, “Both Madara and I will be cats?”

 

     “Yes,” Izuna grinned mischievously, “Because the world is so dangerous, you will also be given small amounts of chakra with which to protect yourselves, but not so much that you can cause too much trouble.”

 

     “Where will we be sent?” Madara asked, with a sense of foreboding.

 

     “You’ll just have to wait and see...Even we do not know the answer to that. We are simply here to tell you what will happen and what is expected of you,” Izuna continued, “The main rule of course is not to intentionally kill another person (unless in self defence). You must also remain honest with those you interact with as well as live modestly without schemes of grandeur.”

 

     Rin put her arms around Obito and smiled, “Well, our time here is up… we’ll be waiting for you both once your final lifetime is spent.”

 

     There was a brief flash of light and Madara felt his whole being shift and change shape. While it wasn’t painful, it was certainly uncomfortable and he closed his eyes to wait out this feeling. When he opened his eyes, and looked around at his surroundings, he groaned with the irony.

 

“Of course we’re in Konoha…” Obito’s voice came from slightly to his left.


	2. A Simple D-Rank Mission

     “Okay, Sarada, Boruto, Mitsuki,” Konohamaru-sensei, stretched his stiff shoulders, “There have been complaints about some wild animals knocking over trash cans and making a general mess on the east side of Konoha. We’ve been assigned the mission of tracking down these animals and seeing if we can either release them outside the village walls or find homes for them.”

 

     “That should be an easy mission! Then I can go train with Sasuke earlier!” Boruto pumped his fist in the air. Konohamaru sighed. Ever since Sasuke Uchiha had taken on training Boruto, the blonde boy had been enthusiastic about finishing up missions early in order to spend more time practicing.

 

     “Now Boruto, what have I taught you about underestimating an opponent?” Konohamaru playfully teased the young genin. As he spoke, he noticed both Sarada and Mitsuki paying close attention to his words. While Boruto was smart, he also inherited that infamous bull-headed persistence from his father. Boruto grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Once everyone was ready to go, they started off for East Konoha.

 

     A few hours of “monster hunting” as Mitsuki slyly called it passed uneventfully. The three preteens were hedging bets on what kind of “monsters” they would find. Boruto, of course, thought some sort of wild boar. Sarada was partial to stray cats. Mitsuki happily upset the other two by guessing that it was a giant snake. Konohamaru pinched the bridge of his nose. He hoped it was cats or racoons or something easy and small. Wild boars and snakes were dangerous and often trickier to catch.

 

     Finally, there was a loud series of crashes in an alley nearby. When the four-person team arrived at the scene, they were greeted by two cats. Just standing there, almost as if they wanted to be caught. Konohamaru stared. These cats were the strangest cats he had ever seen--excluding the fact that there were two male cats in close proximity and not fighting.

 

     The first cat was huge. About the size of a small-medium dog. He had a lot of fluffy black fur, which seemed to double his size. However, the most striking aspect was his eyes. Both eyes were a dark amethyst. The other cat, while lacking in size, looked like he had been around the block a few times. He was black and white, but one eye and ear were missing. His right front paw also seemed to be twisted and badly healed from some accident. Both cats looked very authoritative and seemed to be annoyed that it took so long for the young shinobi to find them.

 

     “I told you they would be cats!” Sarada exclaimed. She took a can of cat food from her bag and opened it, holding it out for the two cats to sniff. Konohamaru wondered mildly if she always carried a can of cat food with her.

 

     “Sarada...Watch out, that one looks like he might bite,” Boruto pointed vaguely in the direction of the larger cat, who daintily walked forwards to sniff the food. Mitsuki just stood and watched the proceedings carefully.

 

     “Sensei, I think these cats actually have chakra…” Mitsuki said. Both cats ears snapped forward as if they understood and were confirming what the younger boy said.

 

     “That’s very strange,” Konohamaru said thoughtfully, “They must not be any ordinary cats...though there haven’t been any reports of missing ninneko recently and these don’t have any markings. It seems they are docile enough, let’s take them to the Hokage and see what he recommends we do with them.”

 

     Boruto crept towards the smaller one and grabbed him (a bit roughly). “Gotcha!”

 

     Sarada held her hand out to the larger one and he growled a bit.

 

     “That one might be better walking by himself. He seems a bit grouchy, Sarada.” Boruto grinned and they all started walking towards the Hokage tower.


	3. Not Your Ordinary Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments! I hope you're enjoying reading this as I am writing it! :) This chapter is a bit shorter than the last two, but I hope to post another chapter over the weekend to make up for it!

     “She’s an Uchiha,” mused Madara, nodding towards the Uchiha crest on Saradas back. He and Obito could communicate telepathically using trace amounts of chakra (also that is a skill most cats have innately).

 

     “That means Sasuke Uchiha has worked towards rebuilding the clan…” Obito finished, “I wonder who is Hokage now? How many years has it been since...the war we started?”

 

     “Whoever it is had better treat us well. At least that brat with the white hair recognized that we have chakra.” Madara grumbled. It had been his idea to cause enough nuisance to be caught. Obito had suggested that they just go directly to the Hokage, but Madara Uchiha wanted to play around with some of the villagers.

 

     “Ne, Madara- _sama_ ,” Obito had gotten sarcastic, “Do you think anyone will recognize our chakra? I mean, if there’s anyone still alive who knows of us…”

 

     “I would hope so...that way maybe I can dance before continuing on this fools redemption. I am also curious about my clan, since there’s at least one more child alive.”

 

     Obito sighed. He was honestly thankful that he had gotten a second chance, though he would have rather spent that time with Rin, at least he could prove himself worthy.

 

     They got to the Hokage Tower, though not without more than a few stares from villagers and shinobi alike: Team 7 made quite a sight with the two strange looking cats in tow. As they neared the door to the Hokages Office, Madara gave a very cat-like smirk at Obito and flared his characteristic chakra obnoxiously. There was a loud crash from within the office and the door swept open.


	4. Familiar Faces

     Sasuke was reporting to Naruto regarding recent findings on the field when both of them felt a familiar and threatening chakra right outside the office door. Naruto, instantly in Sage Mode, swept towards the door, accidentally tipping all his paperwork off the desk in his hurry to protect the village. Sasuke prepared to unleash Susanoo. Naruto banged the door open and stopped abruptly.

 

     Konohamaru blinked. Naruto blinked. Team 7 blinked. The two cats slowly blinked.

 

     “Ah, Nanadaime-sama,” Konohamaru started.

 

     “Where is he?!” Sasuke came to the doorway, sword drawn.

 

     “Hehehe, calm down Sasuke...I think we just imagined it… I mean we saw him die.”

 

     “He?” Konohamaru looked from the two adults (who were still visibly ruffled) towards his team and the two cats. The large one yawned.

 

     “Oh, nothing,” Sasuke said, realizing that it was only Team 7. He briefly nodded towards Sarada and Boruto gave him a thumbs up.

 

     “What brings you here at the moment?” Naruto backed into his office and Team 7 followed.

 

     “Our mission today involved trapping some stray animals making a mess of things in East Konoha. We found these two cats and realized that they have chakra. We were wondering if you had heard of any missing ninneko or summoned beasts.”

 

     Sasuke and Naruto both looked at the two cats. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and redrew his sword, stepping forward angrily.

 

     “Woah woah Sasuke!!!” Naruto gasped, “What’s wrong?”

 

     “It’s him,” Sasuke spat, “It’s Madara Uchiha...and Obito Uchiha.”

 

     “No way!” Naruto stared at the cats. Madara and Obito stared back. Madara gave a slight nod and flared his chakra again. Both Naruto and Sasuke winced. Obito rolled his eyes.

 

     “We should kill them before they do anything!” Sasuke advanced.

 

     “Um, Sasuke,” Naruto gestured to where Team 7 stood. All three genin looked horrified at the idea of killing two cats. Konohamaru looked shocked. Sasuke grunted and stepped back. “I don’t think they can do much as cats...and they certainly aren’t transformed, plus they have limited chakra.”

 

     Obito slowly walked forwards and gingerly placed his paw on a blank scroll. There was a small buzz of chakra and a scent of ozone. He stepped back and writing appeared on the scroll. Sasuke leaned forward to read it--it was only readable to his Sharingan. His expression soured.

 

     “They were apparently sent back to experience life again and attempt to make up for what they did when they were here last.”

 

     Naruto looked confused. Glanced at the two cats. Shrugged and then said, “Well, we’ll have to keep them somewhere… They shouldn’t just be on the streets.”

 

     Sarada spoke up, “Who’s Madara Uchiha?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to Sasuke to dramatically want to kill these two cats. Also leave it to Naruto to just shrug and be like "oh they're cats now..."


	5. Ignorance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry everyone! I was half asleep when I posted the "new chapter" only to later see that it was the same as chapter 4!! Here is the Actual Chapter 5! Enjoy!

     Obito made a small “Murrp” (which sounded like a laugh) while Madara growled. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at Sarada with a look that resembled someone hiding a poisonous snake behind ones back.

 

     “I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Sasuke’s expression returned to a cold neutrality. Sarada sighed, knowing that it was almost impossible to get any secrets out of her father. Naruto winced and scratched the back of his head.

 

     “Hehe, that’s a long story, isn’t it Sasuke…?” Naruto looked sideways at Sasuke and Sasuke returned the look with a glare, “But in the meantime, let’s get these cats a safe place to, erm, live in their interim here…”

 

     “...Yo~!” Kakashi slouched in. Obito turned and stared at him. Kakashi had certainly aged since Obito had last seen him. However, he still had that quiet arrogance and killing intent coiled deep within.

 

     “Oh! Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto laughed, happy that the tension had been broken, “Do you want Obito?”

 

     “O-obito?” Kakashi stammered, eyes widened and staring at Naruto as if he had grown ten tails.

 

     “Yah! Obito and Madara came back as cats and they need a place to stay and since you and Obito were buddies…” Naruto spoke quickly.

 

     “...Came back as cats,” Kakashi gasped, and looked towards the cats. Obito lashed his tail in greeting, Madara just glared. “I’ll… I’ll definitely take Obito and make sure he’s comfortable. What about Madara, though?”

 

     Madara, ever the manipulator, stalked over to Sarada and started winding in between her legs, purring. Sasuke’s eyes widened in disgust and his Sharingan activated. There was a sense of foreboding in the room and angry chakra roiled like a strong breeze.

 

     “Madara…” Obito sighed, “Do you really have to toy with them like this?”

 

     Madara sniffed, “Of course I do! She doesn’t know who I am. I need to teach her about the Uchiha clan since obviously her father is being lapse.” Obito stared at him and just rolled his eyes, limping over to Kakashi.

 

     “Sasuke, I don’t think he’s much of a threat. He can’t do any jutsu nor does he have the Rinnegan. Himawari and Hinata are allergic to cats, otherwise I would take him. I trust that you and Sakura will be able to manage him,” Naruto gestured appeasingly towards his friend, who was still glaring at Madara.

 

     “Fine, I’ll watch him,” Sasuke grimaced. “But if you so much as make a move towards my daughter or my wife...or anyone else in this village, I will kill you before you get any chance at this redemption.” These words were directed right at Madara, and Madara gave him an arrogant glance as he continued to wind around Sarada and Boruto’s legs.

 

     While Sarada, Boruto, and Mitsuki had both sensed the distress in the two adults manners, it was hard to resist such a large cat. Boruto patted Madara’s head.

 

     “Madara is kind of a goofy name,” Boruto said, “How about Maddy?”

 

     “That’s also a stupid name Boruto,” Sarada said, as Madara hissed. “We should probably keep it Madara so he doesn’t get confused.”

 

     Kakashi gently picked up Obito and gave him a once over, eyes lingering over the healed head wound and clubbed feet. He nodded and proceeded to jump back out the window towards his apartment.

 

     Naruto turned back to the genin team, addressing Konohamaru. “Why don’t you release them early so that they can go to the store and get cat supplies for… Madara.”

 

     Konohamaru snapped out of a stupor, he had been lost in memories of the war stories he had heard and aftermath. He nodded and spoke to Team Seven. “Okay, I assume you know what most cats need to be happy, so go ahead to the store and get those items. I’ll see you tomorrow for further training!” He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sarada, Boruto, and Mitsuki nodded their heads to the two men and exited the office with the monsterous black cat in tow. Sasuke grimaced and wrote something down on a slip of paper, summoned a small hawk, and attached the message to its leg.

 

     “I’m sending a message to my wife explaining the situation so it’s not a total shock when Sarada returns home with...that.”

 

     “Honestly, you should probably tell Sarada about Madara Uchiha and the rest of your clan,” Naruto calmly spoke. “I mean she’s going to find out eventually, it just might be in a less than desirable way if you keep it hidden like that.”

 

     “Hn.” Sasuke glowered out the window after the hawk and watched the three genin as they exited the building. He frowned when he saw Madara being carried by Sarada and was not blind to the smug expression the cat sent towards the window to the Hokage’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kakashi... Naruto is just like "Here! have a cat that used to be your friend who got crushed by a boulder and then came back trying to destroy the world and is now a cat!!" 
> 
> Also Madara is upset that Sasuke isn't "proud of his own heritage."


	6. In Which Obito Realizes He is Outnumbered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an Obito POV chapter y'all~ (Also sorry it's been a bit since the last update! I had a bad brain week so I didn't get much of anything done this week!)

     Obito Uchiha settled into Kakashi’s arms has the man leapt across rooftops towards his apartment. He wished that he was not limited to this cat body: he had so much to say to Kakashi. Apologies. Forgiveness. Just. To talk. However, he decided he would do his best to care for Kakashi in what way he could. He would watch over him...like Rin had done for them.

 

     “Maa, Obito…” Kakashi broke the silence as he opened the window to his apartment, “I hope you don’t mind dogs.”

 

     Obito stared into the bare apartment. There were eight dogs, lounging across every spare piece of furniture. All eight dogs snapped their heads up at Kakashi’s entry.

 

     “What’s with the cat, boss?” Pakkun growled, “We aren’t good enough for you?”

 

     “Pakkun… this is an old friend. I told you all about Obito? Well he’s a cat now and I expect that you will accept him as a friend,” Kakashi plopped Obito on the floor and suddenly Obito was surrounded by eight sniffing dogs. He resisted the urge to hiss and arch his back. He knew that Kakashi would not let them hurt him.

 

     “He doesn’t seem too bad, though you do know how to care for a cat, right?” Pakkun gave Kakashi a look that resembled doubt.

 

     “It can’t be much different from taking care of dogs! Also he’s very intelligent. Right Obito?” Kakashi winked at him and Obito had a deep sense that there was an inside joke that he was not aware of as the ninken all made huffing chuckling sounds. “Well, I have a mission in about three hours, so I’m going to go pick up some cat food and a litter box. Take care of him while I’m away and please don’t get into trouble.”

 

     Kakashi disappeared out the window and Obito was left with the eight dogs. Bored with the newcomer, they had separated once again to lounge on furniture and cushions. Obito decided to explore his old teammates sparce apartment. Kakashi lived a Spartan lifestyle. The only decorations was his sword over the doorway to the kitchen and (this gave him pause), two pictures on the table next to the bed. The first picture held the resemblances of a younger Kakashi with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke (in this picture they were clearly genin). The second picture was of Kakashi, Minato-sensei, Obito himself, and… Rin. Obito sat down on the table and stared at the picture for a good long time. After a while, he shook himself and went to find some water. He wondered to himself how Madara was handling himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Kakashi has dog summons and a random salty cat.


	7. Sarada Spoils Madara and Uses Google

     “Mom! I’m home! I have a cat!” Sarada called as she and the rest of Team 7 removed their shoes. Madara gracefully stepped over the threshold. Sakura emerged from the kitchen still staring at the note in her hands. She looked from the note to Madara and her normally cheerful disposition soured. She saw the litter box and food and other cat supplies being brought in by her daughters teammates and sighed. Of course her beloved husband and teammate would torture her like this. Of course, Sasuke would just send her a note and then fuck off to go looking for aliens. She stared at the postscript of the note, written in an angry-looking script: “Do not tell Sarada who Madara Uchiha is.”  _ Of course _ her beloved husband would dodge the truth. She sighed and forced herself to smile at the new Team 7.

 

     “I can see you have a cat, Sarada. Let’s put the litter box in the hall bathroom, since no one really uses it. We can feed Madara in the kitchen,” She guided the genin through the apartment, gesturing where to put the cat items. Madara paraded along beside the group, lashing his tail and watching everything closely. After everything had been arranged, Boruto and Mitsuki excused themselves politely and headed home.

 

     “Momma, so Madara used to be part of Daddy’s clan?” Sarada asked. She vaguely knew that the clan had run into misfortune and had died out, but she did not know the full truth or any other specifics.

 

     Sakura sighed, “I know you are curious but your father really doesn’t want you to know about the Uchiha clan until you’re a bit older. The past is complicated, Sarada.”

 

     Sarada sighed and looked at Madara, obviously upset. Madara’s eyes narrowed. He concentrated on his link to Obito, “That brat Sasuke hasn’t told Sarada anything about his heritage!” Madara raged.

 

     “Good.” Obito snarked and cut off the connection. Madara started murmuring aloud to himself, which to Sakura and Sarada just sounded like growling and yowling.

 

     “Damn you Obito. I miss the days when you would just sit and listen to my stories and…” He was cut off by Sarada hoisting him up over her shoulder.

 

     “We’re going to be best friends,” she said smiling as Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated. “You can sleep on my bed at night!”

 

     Sakura gave Madara a warning look that he understood immediately as a threat of violence if anything were to happen to her daughter. Madara made a shrugging motion and then followed Sarada into her room smuggly. As soon as Sarada’s door was shut, Sakura walked to the living room and collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Who knew that in her thirties she would be cat-sitting one of the most powerful shinobi of all time?

 

     “This is my bed. Here’s a cat bed for you if you want it…. This is my desk...and here’s my laptop…” Sarada gasped and powered on her computer. “Now I know a name! You see Madara, whenever I search just ‘Uchiha,’ it comes up as ‘unknown’ or ‘access blocked.’ But Denki looked at the coding and it needs something more specific to actually find information. ‘Sasuke Uchiha’ works, but there is no information linked to him and ‘Uchiha’ doesn’t bring any results.”

 

     Madara felt an unexpected stab of worry. He wasn’t sure what she would find, but he remembered Hashirama’s face when he had betrayed the village and he almost stopped her from pushing enter...but was held back by a morbid curiosity as she started reading the search results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a few liberties with how "the internet works." But I figured Konoha probably figured out how to block certain results and everything. 
> 
> Also the first article that came up was a 2012 editorial written by Danzo for Buzzfeed. "The Top 10 Worst People In the Land of Fire...Hint: They are all Uchihas" or something like that. Danzo definitely writes angry 2 AM Buzzfeed Articles.


	8. A Heavenly Interlude (In Which Hashirama Uses Puppy Eyes against God and Wins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama can bargain with Literally Anyone. Tobirama does not approve. Tobirama just wants to relax with Izuna on the beach and drink Pure Land Cock(tails).

     “Anija, we literally just got back from being reanimated a few years ago… and you want to go back?!” Tobirama was not happy. They had been enjoying some Pure Land Refreshments on the beach when Hashirama had heard from Rin Nohara and Izuna Uchiha that his beloved friend Madara Uchiha had received another chance at living the right way.

 

     “But Tobi, I know he’s lonely! He needs my support!” Hashirama turned and gave Tobirama the most mournful expression. “Also, aren’t you curious about the newest generation?”

 

     “Of course I am Anija, but don’t you think Madara needs to learn the hard way? It would be cheating if you were there with him.”

 

     Hashirama hummed and shoved open the door to where “The Powers that Be” held conference. Heads turned when he strode in and a voice rose, “Hashirama Senju, First Hokage of Konohagakure, we are in the middle of a meeting...deciding the fate of this...man.” One of the Powers motioned towards an older man, who was notably missing an arm and an eye and looked quite out of sorts. Tobirama stared at the man in distaste. One of his former students… fallen so far. Hashirama did not take dismissal well and stared at the Powers with a his signature pout.

 

     “My dearest friend Madara Uchiha was sent to the mortal realm, alone, to atone for his crimes and I wish to join him in order to support him, also my brother Tobirama would like to come along.” His face shifted to one that Tobirama recognized as Hashirama’s ‘if I look like a puppy, everyone has to say yes’ expression. As far as Tobirama knew, only Madara and himself was able to withstand the power of this expression. However, Tobirama assumed that the Powers that Be would be above such manipulations.

 

However….

 

     “You may. You and Tobirama will be sent as cats to the forests surrounding Konohagakure…the youngest Uchiha has discovered some truths and we all think that Madara needs help comforting her…”

 

     “...Madara? Comforting someone?!” Tobirama spluttered while Hashirama smiled brightly.

 

     The Powers that Be simply blinked and Hashirama and Tobirama popped into existence in the green foliage and stared at each other. Tobirama was a tiny, white fluffy cat with bright red eyes. Hashirama was a lithe and stately bengal cat with golden eyes. After appraising each other, Tobirama and Hashirama quickly caught the sound of crying.

 

     Tobirama almost laughed at the look of horror Hashirama made. Leave it to Hashirama to react so extremely to crying children. However, he only shook himself and followed as Hashirama started leaping to where the crying came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got it! Danzo gets Punishment in the Pure Land. Haha. He doesn't get the cat treatment though. He has to watch however many WeeSing Movies there are on Pure Land Youtube. It's what he deserves. If Hiruzen hadn't been sealed away, he would have had to do the same thing... Maybe now he's doing penance somewhere.


	9. In Which Sarada Uchiha Follows the Uchiha Tradition (Of Leaving the Village), Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter. But I wanted to make sure that you guys got at least a bit to read this week! I also started another fanfic which I hope to publish sometime this week or next.

     “Obito…” Madara inquired over the telepathic link. Obito winced, he had never heard Madara Uchiha with that tone of voice. There was a sense of sad urgency to it.

 

     “What?” He snapped, “Why can’t you just leave me alone to do my redemption and you do yours?”

 

     “Sasuke Uchiha’s brat and I are outside the village,” Madara started….

 

     “Don’t you dare corrupt her like you did me! I’m on my way…” Obito spat before leaping out the window. “And here you were given a second chance and you go and kidnap another helpless child….” Obito muttered to himself, honing in on Madara’s chakra. He reached a small clearing a little ways outside the village and saw the small black-haired Uchiha sitting hunched over with her back against a tree. Madara was standing next to her and Obito froze. Madara’s face was one of actual genuine concern. He actually looked regretful and sad. Madara gave Obito a look and Obito also noticed that the girl was crying.

 

     “She searched my name. And your name. Using a computerized archive. I think that Uchiha bastard and the Uzumaki brat figured no one would remember or know our names and so they made it difficult to find out about the past. But this genius decided to search using our names and she found out the truth. About everything,” Madara projected his thoughts to Obito. He seemed unsure how to comfort the girl and Obito realized that Madara actually looked repentant. Perhaps it was the fact that a member of his own clan was obviously impacted by his actions and decisions.

 

     Sarada looked up and noticed both the cats. She wiped her tears and blew her nose. She smiled weakly. “So you guys are basically my great-uncles?”

 

     Obito decided to take the initiative and walked towards her, offering his back for a pet. She started stroking him and reached her other hand to pet Madara. Madara jumped a bit in shock that she was willingly touching him.

 

     “I read that you both did...really horrible things. That’s why papa and I are the last members of the clan,” she murmured, “I also found out...that papa left the village after Uncle Itachi and you (she poked Obito)... slaughtered the clan. Why is this clan so messed up?”

 

That last question seemed to be directed more to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this is a bit of a cliffhanger ending, so there will be a Part 2 of this chapter posted next week! :)


	10. A Reunion (In Which Naruto and Sasuke are Inundated with Cats)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been working on Uchiha Month as well as preparing for Hashimada BigBang! This chapter is long-ish, but a bit rushed so bear with me!

     Obito gave Madara a look. Madara looked a bit annoyed but he wrapped his long tail over her shoulders. “Well this is a great way for her to find out about us,” Obito commented dryly. Madara made a purring hum. Suddenly, his ears perked up and his head turned to look in another direction. Two strange chakra signatures were rushing towards them. Madara gave Obito a toothy grin and Sarada looked at the two cats with confusion.

 

     “Looks like our friends the Senju are coming here,” Madara murmured to Obito. “I wonder how that idiot managed to get on this side of things…” As he said that a streak of white and a shadow of brown leapt from the trees above and landed facing Sarada and the two Uchiha cats.

 

     Sarada stared at the two cats. “Are you also long lost cousins of mine?” She asked, hiccuping a bit. While she had stopped crying, she was obviously still distraught. Madara stepped towards the newcomers and gave them a quizzical look.

 

     “Senju,” he said, looking at the white cat. He turned and observed the Bengal, “Hashirama.”

 

     Hashirama rushed forward and started rubbing and purring against Madara. Madara looked taken aback. “My dearest friend!” Hashirama crowed, making Tobirama and Obito wince as the mental link was projected. “I’ve decided to come and give you encouragement on your journey of redemption! Also, my brother came along to check up on the village.”

 

     Tobirama had stepped forward and was sniffing Sarada. Madara remembered that Tobirama had always had a soft spot for children deep under his rocky and strict surface. Sarada gently reached out to pet him and he arched his back into her hands. “I like this Uchiha,” He stated, “Reminds me of Kagami.”

 

     “Every Uchiha you like reminds you of Kagami,” Madara grumbled, “Just admit it, not all of us are horrible.” Hashirama looked between them helplessly.

 

     “Anyway, why are we outside the village with a child?” Hashirama changed the subject. 

 

     “She found out about what I did.” Madara answered briskly. 

     “Ah… So she fled the village then to think things over?” Tobirama stared with his red eyes at both Obito and Madara with a bit of scorn. 

     Suddenly both Tobirama and Madara sensed four sparks of bright killing intent rushing for the glade in which they were congregated. Madara immediately recognized the first two as the Uzumaki brat and Uchiha heir. The other two were probably the Uchiha brat’s mother and Obito’s caretaker. 

 

     “I’m hoping you didn’t kidnap this child, Madara…” Hashirama could also sense the others coming.

 

     “I hope they don’t misunderstand what happened and chop our heads off,” Obito muttered as all four shinobi entered the glade. 

     “Sarada!” Sakura rushed forwards, pushing past Sasuke and Naruto. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?” She roughly shoved Madara and Obito out of the way and wrapped her arms around Sarada. This broke another dam of tears in Sarada and she started sobbing again.

     Sasuke was already advancing to the two offending cats, only to be intercepted by Hashirama and Tobirama. He froze and Naruto’s eyes widened. “Well, these are obviously Hashirama and Tobirama Senju…” Naruto commented, gesturing to Tobirama’s unique coloring.

 

     “Mama, Papa, I’m so sorry. I--I ended up searching Madara Uchiha and found out about the Curse of Hatred, the Massacre, Obito, the Fourth Shinobi War, everything....” Sarada sobbed into Sakura’s shoulder and Sasuke moved closer, unsure exactly of what to do. He had been hoping to wait until she had at least been promoted to Chuunin (perhaps even Jounin if he could). However, it looked like he had missed the chance to let her know his (and her) heritage and she had found out through strangers words. 

     “I guess, you can’t really blame the cats then...Sasuke,” Naruto, ever the persuader, spread his hands and then gestured at the other two cats. “Well now, what are we supposed to do about these two?” 

 

     “I don’t think my dogs could handle another cat…” Kakashi said as Obito climbed and perched on his shoulder. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Naruto, unmoving. Sakura broke the awkward silence.

 

     “I say we take these two too, they will probably make sure Madara behaves himself.” Sarada had gradually calmed down during this conversation and Sasuke held out a tissue for her. She smiled at him bravely (if a bit wetly) and cleaned herself up. 

 

     Sasuke sighed and motioned for the three cats and his human family members to follow as they all leapt back towards the village. “Sarada, I will talk with you in more depth about what you discovered yourself. However, tonight, I think we all need a good rest.” And that was that.

 

     That night, Kakashi let Obito and the dogs sleep on his futon while he took the couch. Sarada tossed and turned in her own bed, surrounded on all sides by three cats. Naruto fell asleep on his desk. Sasuke and Sakura stayed up that night talking about how they would broach the Uchiha Topic with Sarada. How to present all the facts with as little bias and controversy as possible.


	11. Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit since I updated! Here's a short "filler"/fluff chapter before we get into the heavier stuff

The next morning, Obito woke up when Kakashi wandered into the kitchen and starting banging around as he prepared breakfast for everyone. He got up and stalked into the kitchen and jumped up on the counter, staring at Kakashi. Kakashi gave him a dry look. Obito returned the stare and they engaged in a brief staring contest. Surprisingly Kakashi did not blink first. Obito scowled and went to eat some of the rice Kakashi was dishing up for himself.

 

“Maa Maa, Obito, this is my food. I got your own food over on the table.” Obito looked over at the table and saw fresh salmon and some cold green vegetables.

 

“Bakashi doesn’t even know how to feed cats…” he groused to himself. However, the salmon was delicious and the green vegetables were probably for the best...he might as well be a healthy cat. The dogs bounded in to eat their food and Kakashi settled across the table from Obito with his own breakfast.

 

After breakfast, Kakashi mentioned that he had a day off as he opened the curtains to let the sun in, glanced meaningfully at Obito and then collapsed on the couch with one of his books. Obito sniffed and stared at the patch of sunlight on the floor. Should he humor Kakashi and lay in the sun or should he be stubborn. In the end, as the dogs entered the sunspot, Obito decided to join them. He preened a bit and then stretched out to soak up the sun. He casually wondered how the Uchiha clan was dealing with discussing the Uchiha legacy with the youngest one. He was quite grateful that he was here with Kakashi and did not have to help with this discussion.

 

The day passed and Obito simply soaked up the sun, Kakashi took a nap, and the pack slept like dogs. 


End file.
